The Sun Keeps Reminding Me…
by MissyUsui
Summary: The small group of Shaman once again find themselves in a pickle. This time, a BIG pickle. They will have to try to find their way off and Island with only their knowledge and the clothing on their backs. Harder than it sounds for the small group of eight


**The Sun Keeps Reminding Me**

* * *

**Me:** Whooo! I wrote another something! 

**Horokeu:** :Watches from a far: Who ARE you talking to?

**Me:** …My mirror…

**Horokeu:** Uh huh, and did your mirror say anything back?

**Me:** Actually…

**Horokeu:** Rectorial!

**Me:** …I knew that

**Horokeu**: Go on, finish what you were saying to your 'mirror' :Pushes her to the mirror:

**Me:** Alright! I wanted to say that I wrote another small thing and that I don't own ANY of the Shaman King Characters except Lidia…She is mine XD! And if they appear, Samara (My friend's) And Magic (Another Friend's character)…HI! FRIENDS!

**Horokeu:** :Pulls her away: Lets go back to your Cash Register…

**Me: **But it hasn't been 30 minutes yet!

**Horokeu:** You only get a 15 minute break…Back to work!

**Me:** …Yes sir…

* * *

**Pairings? Weeelll! Yoh/Magic, Horokeu/Lidia, Samara/ Lyserg, with small hints of Ren/Horokeu and Faust/Everyone else. I think that is all…If not, then…I'm sorry?**

**Also, I would like to bring up the fact that I have taken Faust and made him stupider than most people. Faust is the exact image of how I would act. My friends and I like to see him as being the 'comic relief' of the show. I mean, seriously, anything he does is hilarious…despite his creepy exterior. Also, again. There are OC characters within the small thinger. Don't worry, only three. Well, HAPPY READING! Also, I am sorry for any error or typo. I looked over it several times, but my eyes sometime fail me. Sorry! And I will be adding to it once I get a chance.

* * *

**

**  
Chapter One- Sand Makes My Feet Hurt.**

With a small chance of luck, the small group of Shaman found themselves enveloped by large, green ferns and vines. While heading to the second round, their ride collapsed onto a small island that was surrounded by saltwater. The pilot was able to evacuate to safety which left the remaining travelers: Yoh, Ren, Lyserg, Faust, Horokeu, Lidia, Samara, and Magic on the small land with nothing but their knowledge and the clothing on their backs.

"What the hell?" Ren stormed out of a small confinement of leafy greens. He pushed by the ferns and branches before he came to one that kept flying back into his face. He fought with it violently, losing pitifully.

"Oww! Something is resting on my face!"

"Sorry Lidia…" Horokeu winced as he tried seeing a way out of the darkness that covered them both.

"Well, could you get off?" She pushed him off of her despite the darkness. He popped out of the green, hiding place and rolled right into Ren who was still having problems with the face-smacking bush. When Horo collided with him, Ren flew forward, into a large pond of greenish-goo.

Yoh opened his eyes and pushed himself from the wreckage to look around. He saw nothing but wildly growing green floral around him. Blinking, he noticed loud yelling noises that sounded very familiar to him. Squinting, he noticed Lyserg, struggling to get out of the vines of a tree. He couldn't help but giggle as he pushed his way to his floating friend, "Excuse me, sir? Are you in need of some help?" This made himself laugh.

"Be serious about this, Yoh! I'm stuck in a tree!"

"TREE!" A loud, obnoxious voice rang in Lyserg's ear.

"…With Faust…" He grumbled in reply.

"I like trees!" Faust started to roll in the vines beside Lyserg. This caused himself to become even more tangled. It also reeled Lyserg closer to him.

"Faust! Stop it! Your making things worse!" He tried pushing Faust away from him, but the vines acted like restrains and didn't let him.

"Whee!" Faust continued to yell and roll, pulling Lyserg closer and closer to him.

Yoh looked up and laughed, trying to think of a way to bring the boys down without hurting them.

"HORO!" Ren's voice could be heard in the distance before a loud lightning bolt crashed into the tree Lyserg and Faust rolled upon, frying both them and the tree.

"Heh, you missed." Horokeu darted away with his life as Ren and his weapon followed angrily.

Faust sniffed the air and noticed the burning smell of flesh. "Something smells funny…" He then sniffed Lyserg who was very close to him at this point, "…mmm, you smell like Papaya!" Upon finishing his sentence, he then sunk his teeth into the green-haired boy without warning.

"OW! You little termite!" Lyserg complained loudly.

"Where!" He turned away from Lyserg, looking frantically for termites.

Yoh blinked, watching from below the tree, "There…" He pointed to a hole in the tree made by the strike. Small termites flew from their nests angrily finding their way to Lyserg and Faust.

Lyserg growled angrily, "Son of a –"

"DITCH!" Horokeu yelled, halting suddenly from the chase. He was lucky he stopped in time before falling into the large ditch filled with smelly mud.

Ren charged angrily in the direction Horokeu had gone, unaware of what was just said. So, without warning, he slammed right into the stopped boy. They both tumbled into the large mud hole. Making a loud, ugly noise. They both resurface and glanced at one another.

"I guess me saying 'I'm sorry' wont make anything better?" Horokeu smiled as the smelly mud dripped over his headband.

Gazing at the smelly boy, Ren hesitate for a moment. Then he pounced as angrily as he could, making a loud war cry. He tackling Horo who was screaming like a girl before going under the mud that surrounded them.

"Guys! Stop! Yoh is calling a meeting on the sand!" Magic sprouted above the large hole in her red, tattered dress. She had her arms folded and looked very serious. This caused Ren to let up on Horo, letting him resurface. As HoroHoro gasped for air, Magic ran off, leaving the two to follow the rules. Ren took one look at Horo and pressed his face under the mud, continuing to smother him.

It took a few moments, but everyone from the crash was surrounding a large log in the middle of the sand. They had all gathered logs and sat them in a circle so seats were available. Looking at each other, they became very flushed with fear.

"So…is this all who came?" Lidia looked around the group, blinking.

"Appears to be." Ren replied, trying to pick the smelly mud off of his arm.

"Grand! So, does anyone agree with me when I say we are doomed?" She tilted her head upward, to look at the sky with a hopeless expression.

"Hey! This wont be so bad!" Yoh smiled, trying to raise everyone's confidence.

"Guys…"

"Yes Horo?" They all looked in his direction as he looked at the sand.

"I think I am allergic to sand." This caused everyone to sigh.

"No one can be allergic to sand, Horo. If that was true, then you would be allergic to so many other things!"

"I am!" He became blushed, thinking of all the things he had touched and eaten in the last days.

"Guys!" Samara said, pulled her way from the bushes, "How dare you forget about me!" She sat angrily next to Yoh. Her blonde hair was tangled with leaves and twigs.

"What happened to you?" Magic asked.

"Well, duh! The plane crashed! What do you think happened to me!" She retorted angrily before folding her arms and crossing her legs.

"No, blonde," Ren started, "She was talking about where you were!"

"Oh." She smiled before answering as if she had forgotten she was mad, "I don't remember!"

Everyone in the group sighed again before hearing Lidia comment again.

"Yep, doomed."

Yoh looked at Lyserg who was being licked by Faust. They both had little red bumps all over their bodies. "How did you guys get out?"

"Termites." Lyserg shrugged.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Ren glared.

"Try to stay alive?"

"Figured. With this crew, I doubt we will get anywhere." Lidia laid on her log.

"No, seriously guys. I really think I am allergic to sand." He looked at Faust who was slamming his face against the hard sand, trying to get his face in it like an ostrich. Again, they all sighed.

"Well, want to start with shelter? Or Food?" Yoh blinked.

"ME!" Faust jumped up before running circles around the group. They ignored him.

"How about both?" Magic noted, "We could all break up into groups and then do it." They all did a head count, coming up with the number eight. This was going to make things easy…at least they thought so.

"Yoh, Samara, Lyserg and I will work on Shelter. As Horo, Lidia, Ren and Faust will work on finding food!" Magic stated, looking at the group.

They all turned their attention towards Faust who was shoveling his face with handfuls of sand.

"Sand really hurts…" Horo reminded, looking at the sand as if it seemed to boil around him.

"Oh really? I don't think sand itself hurts. It's how you land when I push you onto it." Ren taught as he pushed Horo roughly off his log and onto the sand. He landed face first on the sand. Instantly, Horokeu began screaming like a girl. He jumped back onto his log and started quickly wiping it off his skin.

Faust walked over to Horo, standing only inches away from his face.

"Yes?" Horo hissed, dusting himself off.

"MAGIC!" He opened his hand, revealing sand. He then blew it into Horo's eyes randomly, "POOF!" Horo instantly fell backwards, onto more sand. He screamed like a little girl again as he ran towards the large ocean.

"What do you think he plans on doing in the ocean?" Lidia watched amusingly.

"Flush his eyes out." Ren grinned.

"But isn't there sal-" She began.

"Yep…1…2…3" At the end of three, a loud scream was heard from the water.

"Well, at least we know we are on some sort of salted ocean." Yoh laughed as Faust blinked at the word: salted.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaalt?" He watched the group from the middle of the logged circle.

Magic watched Faust's expression change. She too was reminded of the word salt. "No, Faust! Bad!"

Faust looked at Magic and jumped on her, tackling her off of her log. He then started to lick her forehead violently. "SALTY!"

"Not again! We just got him weaned off the Licking-Of-Magic-Salt!" Yoh yelled, rushing to help the helpless Magic.

Lidia stood and stretched, cracking her back and knuckles, "Well! Let's get started!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
